


qmi | please stay

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [10]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Please stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	qmi | please stay

Kyuhyun is  _drunk_. And not just the normal drunk, the clingy, whiny, flaily drunk. 

He’d been out with Onew, one of the few who can outdrink him, and maybe had one glass of soju too many. Onew manages to drag him back to the dorm room and deposits him with the first hyung who answers. So lucky Zhou Mi gets to deal with a drunk, somewhat slobbery Kyuhyun.

"Ooh-kay, Kuixian," Zhou Mi says, maneuvering the maknae onto his bed. "I think it’s time for bed."

"Nooooooo," Kyuhyun replies, grabbing onto Zhou Mi’s arm. "Kyukyu doesn’t want bedddddd."

Zhou Mi extricates his arm from Kyuhyun’s grasp and focuses on untying Kyuhyun’s shoes instead. He expertly dodges a few playful kicks to the face and manages to help Kyuhyun out of his shoes and socks.

"Kuixian, you need to get into your pajamas," Zhou Mi says firmly. He wrestles Kyuhyun out of his shirt and pants and gives up on trying to find anything suitable for pajamas. Oh well, Kyuhyun likes to sleep in his underwear anyways.

Zhou Mi doesn’t even bother washing Kyuhyun’s face or brushing his teeth. He gave up on the skincare battle a long time ago. He’s about to go, but Kyuhyun grabs his arm.

"Please stay," he pleads. "Tell me a bedtime story."

Zhou Mi figures it’s the fastest way to get Kyuhyun to fall asleep so he can go back to his fashion blogs, so he climbs into bed next to Kyuhyun and tries to make something up. Kyuhyun wraps his arms around Zhou Mi’s and snuggles close. He’s drooling all over Zhou Mi’s (designer) t-shirt, and Zhou Mi just sighs. He’s had worse.

"Once upon a time, in a fashion kingdom far far away…"


End file.
